eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Unlimited
|year = 2012 |semiplace = 11th |semipoints = 45 |previous = Na inat |next = Samo shampioni }} Love Unlimited was the Bulgarian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku performed by Sofi Marinova. The message of the song is that song, pain, and love "have no boundaries, language, and colour" and are the same for everyone. The verses are entirely in Bulgarian language, but the choruses and the ending contain versions of the phrase "I love you" in Turkish, Greek, Spanish, Serbian, Romani, Italian, Azerbaijani, Arabic, French and English. The song performed eighth in the second semi-final, following Ukraine and preceding Slovenia. At the close of voting, it narrowly missed out of qualification to the grand final, finishing 11th place with the same amount of points as the Norway entrant who qualified in 10th place due to one more country voting for the former (11 countries voted for Norway compared to 10 for Bulgaria). Lyrics Bulgarian= Pesenta nyama granitsi, ezik i tsvyat Ne poznavat beden i bogat Vsichki peyat po sveta, peyat vse za lyubovta Lyubovta nyama granitsa, ezik i tsvyat Ravna e za vsichki v tozi svyat Za teb, za men, za tyakh Seviyorum seni, s’agapo poli Yo te quiero a ti, volim te, mon cheri Teb obicham, samo teb obicham Teb obicham kazvam az But dehaftu mange, voglio bene a te Men seni sevirem, ya habibi, je t’aime Teb obicham, samo teb obicham Nyama granitsi za nas Bolkata nyama granitsa, ezik i tsvyat Ne poznavat beden i bogat Padat sŭshtite sŭlzi shtom zhivota ni rani Lyubovta nyama granitsa, ezik i tsvyat Ravna e za vsichki v tozi svyat Za teb, za men, za tyakh Seviyorum seni, s’agapo poli Yo te quiero a ti, volim te, mon cheri Teb obicham, samo teb obicham Teb obicham kazvam az But dehaftu mange, voglio bene a te Men seni sevirem, ya habibi, je t’aime Teb obicham, samo teb obicham Nyama granitsi za nas, I love you so much I love you so much |-| Translation= The song has no limits, language and colour It doesn’t recognize who’s poor and who’s rich Everybody sings in this world, sings about love Love has no limits, language and colour It’s equal for everybody on this world For me, for you, for them I love you so much, I love you so much I love you, I love you, my darling I love you, I love only you I say that I love you I love you so much, I love you so much I love you, I love you, I love you I love you, I love only you There are no limits for us Pain has no limits, language and colour It doesn’t recognize who’s poor and who’s rich The same tears fall when life wounds us Love has no limits, language and colour It`s equal for everybody on this world For me, for you, for them I love you so much, I love you so much I love you, I love you, my darling I love you, I love only you I say that I love you I love you so much, I love you so much I love you, I love you, I love you I love you, I love only you There are no limits for us, I love you so much I love you so much Trivia * This song was the first to feature lyrics in Azerbaijani, as Azerbaijan have never performed in their native language so far. Videos Category:Bulgaria Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers